Demon Love
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Amalia Silverton observed the world and kept to the safety of her books always having a different view on life then others. One day something happens and she ends up in her favorite book series The Mortal Instruments, having no idea how she got there she catches the eyes of a certain white haired demon. Is this the end for Amalia or the beginning? SEBASTIAN X OC


**Alex: Hey everyone this is my first Mortal Instrument story so I hope you all enjoy it. This idea came about when I finally finished City of Heavenly Fire, Sebastian has always been one of my favorite characters so I figured he deserved love like everyone else.**

**This will be set a month before City of Bones start but hopefully the story will be a ride you all won't forget. **

**Any who please enjoy the first chapter:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

If your reading this know that what happened wasn't my fault or _his_. It was the blood, I know that might sound weird but trust me it was I wouldn't lie despite the fact I have in the past. I would never lie about _him_.

I have to make this note quick and straight to the point, I'm sorry I can't explain everything in detail. If I did it would take too much time and that is something I don't have. Besides if I wasted a lot of time someone I know would get very irritated and cranky at me but then again he's always irritated with me I'm a mundane after all. But moving on please know that it wasn't our fault. _He _has an excuse for the way he acts as for me I guess I don't really have one.

I mean I could say I was forced against my will which was true in the beginning. I was forced to help do things' but overtime that changed but I think that's because emotions started to develop and take place but also I had a darkness inside of me one that threatened to devour me. No let's not focus on that what I'm trying to say now is you need to know the truth of what really happened. I'm sure you've heard the rumors about the girl who helped Valentine and his son Jonathan.

If you're a mundane like I am then your probably confused at what I'm talking about. Frankly I wouldn't care if a mundane was reading this cause pretty much the rules of the Clave don't apply to me cause I'm not a shadowhunter. I'll explain a few things' briefly:

1) Mundanes are humans. People with no magical abilities or demonic/angelic origins what's so ever, consider yourself lucky.

2)There's a whole other world out there that you can't see, it's a world of shadows full of all sorts of creatures. Vampires, lycanthropes, warlocks, faeries, demons, ect. You can't see this world because you don't have the sight. Again consider yourself lucky you can't see this stuff a lot of it can be really gruesome.

3)There are other worlds, wait let me rephrase that dimensions is a better term. I should know I come from another dimension as weird as it sounds it's true.

I came from a world where everything I'm about to tell you were just books. Yes, books.

Everything I went through and experienced and saw were all from a popular book series in my world. I don't know how I ended up in this new world full of Mortal Instruments, angels, and demons. All I know is some infernal device pulled me away from all that I knew and put me in a whole new other reality. I was confused upon my arrival to the new world and was even more shocked to see demons. The reason I could see them was because I had the sight, I don't know how I could have but I did.

My theory is because I always saw the world in a different view. I examined and observed instead of partaking in the world's delights okay sometimes I did but most of the time I just observed. After all it was always better for me to shut up and just watch, that's what I was taught when I was little so I guess it kinda stuck with me as I grew older. Any who that's another story for now let me-

Shit I hear footsteps I gotta wrap this up because if You-know-who catches me I'm screwed big time. And no I'm not talking about Lord Voldemort!

Whoever is reading this, shadowhunter, mundane, downworlder, all the above. I beg of you listen to my story please rumors are just that rumors the story can change so many times events start to change from the truth and shape into lies. What better way to hear the truth then from the girl who was actually there, right?

Footsteps are getting closer I'm running out of time. Sorry I can't explain more but for now this will have to do but before I go I have something I wish to ask you:

Do you think I could be forgiven?

Weird question to ask considering you don't know what I did yet I mean to you guys I'm just an innocent girl who got swept along for the ride. Who was in the wrong place at the wrong time but remember this.

All things truly wicked start from innocence.

Sincerely the girl who was sorry,

Amalia Silverton

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: That's the end of the first chapter sorry it was short, I promise the next chapter will be longer and everything will be explained more as the story unfolds. For now please review and I'll see you in the next chapter:)**


End file.
